video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Scientific Inquiry
A Scientific Inquiry '''was a virtual representation of one of Adéwalé's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Description Adéwalé met with Bastienne Josèphe again before setting out to investigate the expedition. Dialogue * '''Adéwalé: ''Bastienne! I feared we lost you to the bitterness of depression.'' * Bastienne: ''Never. Those arrogant men cannot cut me out of my own network. The cost is too great for the slaves. '' * Adéwalé: ''And for your pride?'' * Bastienne: ''What does it matter, so long as I work for their freedom?'' * Adéwalé: ''Whatever has inspired it, I'm glad to hear the fight back in your voice. How can I help?'' * Bastienne: ''The scientist, Godin. What is his full purpose here? Can you find that out?'' * Adéwalé: ''Whatever secrets he carries, I will uncover.'' * Bastienne: ''Start with the harbormaster. He sees everyone who comes and goes. He should have kept me informed.'' Adéwalé eavesdropped on the harbormaster. * Harbormaster: ''(Governor) de Fayet requests that (Mister) Godin's Geodesic Expedition be equipped with every resource it demands. The first need is rather unusual. Mr. Godin requires, for reasons of scientific record keeping, three er...literate slaves. '' * Woman: ''Who would have taught them? The Code Noir prohibits...'' * Harbormaster: ''Perhaps among your house slaves such a "worker" exists? Your may communicate it privately. There is a reward.'' * Woman: ''But what will they do?'' * Harbormaster: ''Take notes, I suppose?'' * Woman: ''Can none of the French scientists take notes?'' * Harbormaster: ''Not if they are to carry equipment at the same time.'' Adéwalé continued his investigation into Godin and noted a courier, whose pouch was stolen by a thief. * Adéwalé: That pouch must be important. Adéwalé managed to retrieve the pouch from the thief. * Adéwalé: Spain continues to insist the expedition wait for a Spanish ship. But we are allies now! Can they not be persuaded to allow a single French vessel passage, in the name of science? We are after all, allowing Spanish chaperones on board. Signed Louis Godin. He does not realize the risks of this voyage. Adéwalé moved on and eavesdropped on two scientists. * Scientist 1: ''In the territory of Quito, the mountains and plains will favour our triangulations. Our measurements will allow us to know the exact shape of the Earth. '' * Scientist 2: ''Egg, oval or globe?'' * Scientist 1: ''That is the question. With this knowledge France and Spain will have the privilege of navigational precision. '' * Scientist 2: ''Won't the Spanish then have too great an advantage at war?'' * Scientist 1: ''It was the only way to gain access to Quito.'' * Scientist 2: ''They are always one step ahead.'' * Scientist 1: ''Now that we are allies, perhaps we will walk together.'' * Scientist 2: ''Perhaps. Still, I'm surprised they are allowing your expedition through. Are they not worried about smuggling?'' * Scientist 1: ''Oh probably. But for all their military might, they are not as strong as we are in the sciences.'' * Scientist 2: ''They need you, then.'' * Scientist 1: ''And they are sending us a couple of chaperones. Have you met Antonio de Ulloa yet? I hear he is quite the prodigy. '' * Scientist 2: ''Not yet. I'm sure it will be a great pleasure. '' Adéwalé then interrogated a messenger. * Messenger: ''What do you want?'' * Adéwalé: ''Strange time to be delivering a message. Does it by any chance concern the expedition that's leaving shortly?'' * Messenger: ''Who are you to care?'' * Adéwalé: ''Tell me what you know, or I will wring it out of you.'' * Messenger: ''No! Very well. The Governor wanted me to tell the harbormaster to allow a French ship to be sent, rather than a Spanish, on the condition that certain goods be transported as a special favor.'' * Adéwalé: ''The expedition will also be used for smuggling.'' * Messenger: ''Well, I wouldn't say it plainly, but...'' * Adéwalé: ''Thank you. Good night.'' Adéwalé then met up with a local fisherman. * Fisherman: ''I know you. You're the one with the "Ghost Ship." I have a job for you.'' * Adéwalé: ''Mmm?'' * Fisherman: ''I sense you are looking for information. Meanwhile, I have information.'' * Adéwalé: ''And I'm sure you have some condition for giving it?'' * Fisherman: ''Yes! My rival uses slaves to fish three times my haul. If they were freed - the slaves, that is - I would be so relived. For their health, of course.'' * Adéwalé: ''Of course. Consider it done.'' Adéwalé found the rival fisherman and stole the key to the slave cage. * Rival: The finest catch of the day! The most stock at the lowest price! Adéwalé freed the slaves and returned to the fisherman. * Fisherman: ''Thank you kindly'' * Adéwalé: ''I did not do it for kindness. The information now, out with it!'' * Fisherman: ''Ah! Yes. The harbormaster is stockpiling too much cargo for a simple expedition. Too much cargo, not enough cannons to protect it. Can only mean one thing: smuggling.'' * Adéwalé: ''Thank you.'' Finally, Adéwalé stole a letter from a courier. * Adéwalé: ''Once the circumference of the Earth is known, we may navigate more precisely, and better anticipate the position of the enemy. We will require fewer ships because we will lose fewer ships. Our cannons will aim true. And commercially, well, you know how it is with pirates and slave ships. We can put an end to nonsense by supporting this expedition... Signed, Governor de Fayet. There is much at stake here. '' Adéwalé returned to Bastienne. * Bastienne: ''(Well?) What did you find?'' * Adéwalé: ''An opportunity beyond imagination! These scientists aim to record navigational secrets for our beloved kings to use at war. But we can seize them, to extraordinary advantage for my Brotherhood - and the Maroon! We need only supply literate recruits, and the rest will take care of itself. '' * Bastienne: ''That is all? Nothing more on the governor?'' * Adéwalé: ''"That is all?" That is everything! How many more could be freed with this knowledge in our hands?'' * Bastienne: ''All things require balance, Adéwalé. To achieve independence, the (Maroons) require stability, anonymity, and information. That has always been my role. What now? That is what I thought. The storm brought you in, and you'll leave in a tempest of "opportunity" and "imagination", and I will be left here to do what I can, powerless. '' * Adéwalé: ''No. Any day now, the Maroons will rise up. Then I will leave. Not before. I have decided.'' * Bastienne: ''You are as arrogant as the French. (Foreigners), all of you, that's all you are.'' * Adéwalé: ''Bastienne-'' * Bastienne: ''No. Go now.'' Outcome Adéwalé received information on a golden opportunity, but it came at the cost of Bastienne's intense disapproval. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Freedom Cry